Tower top conversations
by CrazieAuthor
Summary: Cat Noir wants some time with his Lady so he tricks her a bit to hang out on the city tower tops but Ladybug has other ideas and things won't go to plan.


Cat Noir leapt from the roof top to the next laughing, his long scraggily blonde hair flying in the night wind, his heart was pounding with a comfortable adrenaline rush.

"come on bugaboo!" he shouted at the red and black spotted girl.

"Slow down you overzealous feline, not everyone has your jumping skills!" the girl said her cheeks flushed.

"This is good," the blonde said with a nod, as he dropped himself down on the ground, on the roof top, right at the edge looking over the city skyline.

Miraculous ladybug caught up with him, panting," you know I had plans right?" she said struggling," Al- I mean my friend will be so disappointed, so you better have good reason for making me follow you for the better part of an hour."

The blonde laughed, if only he knew her in civilian life, he was sure this would be much easier," I was informed that there was an Akuma spotted running around somewhere near here," he lied, it was excillierating to tell the fib but at the same time there was that pang of guilt.

"Listen tomcat," Ladybug said shifting her weight on her leg," I'd like to stay and chat but I promised and there doesn't seem to be a villain yet, and finding a little tiny butterfly," she said gesturing with her hands for emphasis," will be difficult."

"Doesn't that sound a bit selfish?" he asked, falling backwards onto the ground to look at her.

LadyBug winced, she dropped to the floor," I dunno, it's just my friendship with her has been strained recently and I'd like to make sure I don't butcher that for the sake of a villain that will probably show up once we finish."

Noir winced internally her felt bad stealing her away now.

"But, I guess it won't hurt to stay for ten minutes," she relented.

Noir's heart soared, maybe this would be easy afterall.

A few minutes passed in silence however before he spoke up, it was like the normally charming personality her could switch on when he was Cat Noir was faulty, he felt nervous and like a swarm of Akuma butterflies were battering his stomach. He felt like normal old Adrian.

"What's wrong Noir? Cat got your toungue?" Ladybug said cracking a rare joke.

Noir laughed breaking the tension for a brief moment. "no it's just-" he paused, why stop his Adrian side, Ladybug didn't seem to like the Noir personality anyways.

"Wearing a mask is easy, and it's easy to act confident with it, but this one thing I can't fake."

Ladybug tilted her head in confusion. As she looked at him inquisintently.

"I just wanted to ask you something, "he said picking at the nail extensions on his gloves, a risky habit considering his Cataclysm .

He chanced a glance at Lady bug, she stared him down intently her eyebrows no doubt scrunched under her red polka-dotted mask. Her stare was burning into him and the blue of her eyes, that he normally found gorgeous were intimidating.

"W-what?" he stuttered, it was rare for him to stutter as Cat Noir but the intensity of her gaze made him feel vulnerable and stripped to the bone.

"Nothing ," she replied slowly," you just remind me of someone."

"Really?" he asked, he hopped that that was a good thing. "That good?"

Ladybug suddenly had a panicked look in her eye," no-no-no of course it's a good thing, i-it's just also surprising, but maybe in a good way?"

Noir suddenly understood how Ladybug had felt a moment before, he suddenly felt like he was on the cusp of something great, like he was about to discover something, that he somehow knew her, but he couldn't place how. It was like all the pieces were there just within grasp and arranging themselves to be the big picture but his eye's hadn't connected the dots yet.

"Your question?" Ladybug said, snapping him out of his daze, making him lose his train of thought, and his sudden close approaching epiphany was diminished and extinguished.

"Oh, Oh! yeah," the feline crusader said," I was wondering if you'd like to hang out, maybe as civilians?" Ladybug gave him that _look_ , the look that was equal parts annoyed and disappointed," or maybe not, we could hang out as like uh-uh-uh hero pals?" he asked," wait that's not right," he said holding his head in his hands," none of this is right," he muttered to himself.

It was like he couldn't be Noir, his confidence was slashed the second he tried to asked her out. Realistically he didn't know how to ask her out, he didn't know how to tell her how he felt, he was new to this, he could flirt and chat her up all day long but he couldn't be serious.

"Noir?" Ladybug asked," you aren't going to tell me your identity are you?"

The blonde blinked," what no, I know how you feel about that, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me," he said before he could lose the nerve.

Ladybug blinked for a moment," look Noir," she said," you're nice and all but there's someone else."

"Oh," Noir said looking down, he brushed some of his hair out of his face," okay. What's he like.

Ladybug got a far away look in her eye," he's got the greenest of green eyes-"

I have green eyes, Noir thought quietly.

"-Golden blonde locks that seep across his forehead gently, and frame his fair skin."

I have blonde hair and pale skin, Noir thought dejectedly.

"Adrian is just so-"

Noir stood up before he realized there was no ground beneath him and almost tumbled down the skyscraper," What did you say?" he asked hope fluttering like a purified akuma in his chest.

"Are you okay?" Lady bug asked, giving him a hand up.

"No," he said getting up standing firmly on the ground, inches away from her," what did you say?"

"i-I," Ladybug stuttered," it doesn't matter it reveals to much.

"Did you say Adrian?" he asked.

"Uh…." She trailed off," I don't think I said specifically.

"As in Adrian Agreste?" he asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Ladybug sighed," yes," she met his gaze abashedly," please don't tell him!"

Cat noir smiled lopsidedly," Plagg."

"Yes?" the cat shaped kwami asked.

"Declaw," he said confidently.

"What! No-no-no-no- no-no-" the creature chanted.

"Cat!" Ladybug shouted covering her eyes," what are you doing.

He grabbed her hands and uncovered her eyes," watch," he said, while Plagg zoomed out of his ring and his hero cloths faded away to civilian.

"A-a-adrain?!" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah," he laughed," sorry I kinda broke the golden rule, but I got really excited.

"There's no way you like me," she said dazedly.

"Why do you say that, doesn't this solve everything?" he asked the balloon of hope floating in his chest deflating.

"It's just, you don't know me, or anything about me, you don't know who I am," she said.

"why can't you show me?" Adrain asked softly.

"Because you won't like what you see," she said looking up her blue eyes shining with remorse.

"Please m'lady? I promise I'll be on my best behavior," he said letting the confidence trickle in.

"Tikki," Ladybug said in a half whisper," spots off."

Before his eye the girl floated a few cinemetters off the ground before here cloths changed to a familiar set of civilian ones, and the mask dissipated. The girl before him was no longer Ladybug, well she was in a way but she was also a friend of his.

"Marinette?" he asked.

"I told you, you'd be disappoi- mmmph."

Adrian cut her off with a peck on the lips, or at least what was intended to be a peck before the two lingered for a moment," I'm not disappointed," he said with a soft smile," I couldn't be happier that it's you, and I'd definettly be disappointed if you were Chloe."

The two shared a smile before they started laughing," we're such idiots," Marinette said between giggles.

"God, all this time we've been bustin' badies, and been friends at school, and we never noticed?" he questioned as he laughed.

The two heard giggles behind them as their kwami's laughed at them.

"What's so funny?" Adrian asked.

Plagg giggled," you two."

TIkki nodded in agreement," you've both been so oblivious, we figured it out ages ago."

"Y-you mean," Marinette pointed at herself and the blonde next to her.

Plagg nodded," yeah."

Marinette looked at Adrian who's heart was soaring, before they started laughing again.

A sudden ringing phone bursted their happy bubble however, Marinette checked her phone," oh no it's Alya! She's going to kill me! I gotta go now Adrain, sorry!" she said grabbing Tikki midair, and mid-laugh and putting the Kwami in her bag.

Adrain smiled and shook his head, before he heard footsteps approach him," forget something?" he asked.

Marinette pecked him on the cheek and ran off again," text me!"

Adrian smiled and held his warm and tingling cheek.

"You know Plagg, I might just have a good week after all," he said before he and the catlike creature departed towards home.


End file.
